A surgical operation table is required to be provided with a function of being able to freely change a height and an inclination of a table on which a patient is laid, because the surgical operation table needs to move a specific part of the patient to a position where a doctor can easily perform treatment on the specific part of the patient, and there has been conventionally known a surgical operation table provided with an elevating function and an inclining function for a table (refer to Patent Literature 1).